TransIncredible
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a fanfic aboout Voyd/Karen's past as a boy...
1. Chapter 1

Same city as the Incredibles…

11pm…

Many days after defeating the Screenslaver…

A new enemy appeared :

Ollie Viper…

He was the super villain that even Bomb Voyage, The Underminer, The Screenslaver and Syndrome feared…

Ollie Viper has no powers but he was a genius…

Fortunately, he's gonna retire and he left one chance to supers to capture him…

Ollie Viper made one last heist…

Stealing some diamonds at the jewelry…

No Alarm,

No Supers,

No Problem…

"Give it up gramps!"

The Incredible family and Frozone appeared

But Ollie Viper defeated them all…

The old timer hypnotized superhero ResurrecTim who has the power to bring dead people back to life or raise an entire zombie army…

Ollie Viper was about to get away but Voyd (also known as Karen) arrives to stop him and avenge Elastigirl at the same time as ResurrecTim…

Karen

"Jay ?"

Jay

"The name's ResurrecTim…

Hey… you look familiar, have we met?"

Voyd recognized her/his childhood friend and 1st love Jay…

Yeah, Voyd was a boy in her early years…

Before becoming a super, she went to sex-surgery…

Keith turned into Karen at the age of 18…


	2. Before Chapter 1

10 years ago…

An effeminate 6th grade boy named Keith discovered he had powers…

He could wrap several objects into portals created by him…

Keith aka Voyd had no friends and was bullied by several boys just because their 9th grade boss Buddy has been rejected by his idol…

When Keith met Jay aka ResurrecTim, the boy who will be Voyd lost his pet cat Luxo…

He named his only friend like the lamp brand…

The cat was run over by Buddy's big brother's Chevy Nova…

The Pine family members were bullies by father and son for years…

While Buddy and his bro Jason were laughing at Keith and the loss of the loss of the cat, Jay saw the whole thing and brought the cat back from dead as Jason drove in fear…

Jason's POV:

"What the heck…

The cat was dead and it just…"

Unfortunately the car was crashed by a passing semi-truck, leaving Buddy's bro incouncious…

Keith

"Luxo?

What the heck…

You…You're dead… That jerk Buddy and his bro killed you and…"

Jay

"I resurrected it…"

Jay saw a fly, he squashed it and he resurrected the fly with his powers…

"My name's Jay, what's yours?"


	3. Chapter 2

Voyd

"HEY! He's escaping!"

Ollie Viper was about to escape but was stopped by…

Ollie Viper

"What the heck…

No!

Nice kitty….nice kitty…"

Voyd

"Luxo! Good boy!"

Voyd's pet cat Luxo was still alive and turned into some kind of heroic mutant cat…

ResurrecTim

"Luxo? Wait a minute…"

Voyd

"Yay! That's my cat!"

Jay aka ResurrecTim realized that the girl that helped him to stop Ollie Viper was Keith…


	4. Before Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

When Buddy Pine's brother Jason died in a car accident,

Buddy has sworn to avenge his death…

It was all Luxo's owner's fault…

Meanwhile,

Keith has found a friend after almost losing his beloved cat…

They had the same tastes but Buddy discovered Keith's weakness…

Keith loved to wear princess dresses, to disguise as a super heroine or a fairy and was a fan of Elastigirl…

This day, at Keith's, Voyd was playing Sleeping Beauty with Jay who was the prince charming until someone knocked at the door…

Keith went to open…

Keith

"Buddy?"

Buddy

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for bullying you along with my bro…"

Keith

"Really? Oh well…"

Buddy

"Nice dress dude…"

Keith

"Thx…"

Jay

"What is he doing here?"

Keith

"He said he was sorry for every time he made fun of me…"

Buddy

"Yeah, and to prove that I definitely changed, I invite you two to a new restaurant that just opened…and Elastigirl is making pizzas in there!"

Keith

"That's very nice to you Buddy

We're coming right now…"

Jay

"Keith, Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jay and Keith went to talk in private

Jay

"Have you lost your mind?"

Keith

"What?"

Jay

"It's a trap!…"

Keith

"Don't be ridiculous…

It was an accident…and the fact that Jason died has nothing to do with it…

He wants to make peace with us…

Let's go…"

Jay

"No way!

He wants to get revenge for his bro's death on us and humiliate you just like he did before his bro kicked the bucket because you're…different…and he hates people like you…"

Keith

"Oh come on!

You're just jealous because I've got a new friend!

Allright…

I'm moving on…

Farewell"

Jay

"Oh yeah well Good Riddance Princess!"

Keith

"Shall I keep some pizza for you?"

Jay

"No thanks"

After leaving Jay,

Keith went with Buddy at that restaurant Buddy talked…

But they stopped in the middle of the graveyard…

In front of Jason's grave…

Keith

"Erm… Are we here yet?"

Buddy

"You have arrived Sissy boy…

You really thought I'd invite the one who killed my brother?

You're so naive…"

Buddy then hit Keith's legs several times with a baseball bat…

Buddy

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Jason,

Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill your stupid cat and I'll get rid of every super hero…"

Keith

"I didn't kill your bro…"

Buddy

"Then WHO DID?"

Keith

"I have no idea…

Well…If Jason didn't drive like a road hog, he could have avoided the truck!"

After he got beaten one more time by an enraged Buddy,

Keith utilized his powers by teleporting several objects from Jay's house…

Jay knew that Keith could do that, he understood that his friend was in trouble just after his toaster went on the vortex…

Buddy (after being knocked by several objects)

"Don't even think about getting away from me wuss…

You're mine now…"

Just before Buddy could hit his victim once again,

An entire zombie army created by Jay shows up and scares Buddy the hell out of him…

He tried to run away but Keith made him run through his wrap portals so the zombies had time to spank his bottom…


	5. The beginning of the end

Next day,

Jay visited a severely injured Keith at the hospital …

His parents accompanied him to see his friend…

Keith was in a wheelchair and shared a magic moment with his new best friend…

They decided to stay friends for ever…

15 years later,

Buddy became a super villain under the name of Syndrome…

He killed many superheroes before having his own demise while trying to kill Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and their kids…

Jay became a super hero known as ResurrecTim…

Keith became a girl named Karen and a super heroine named Voyd…

Karen helped the Incredible family, Frozone and a team of supers she was part of to fight Winston Deavor's sister Evelyn who was actually The Screenslaver…

Ollie Viper was arrested and his plans were foiled by Voyd and ResurrecTim who began a relationship…

Next day,

Karen and Jay even shared a pizza while discussing how to capture and defeat the Underminer and Bomb Voyage…

THE END


End file.
